


Staying In

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian spends an evening at home with a special someone





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: got bored this afternoon while my nieces took their naps, so i jotted down a little drabble.   


* * *

Brian stood at the top of the stairs watching over his young charge as he slept. Their day had consisted of a thorough examination of the art museum. He couldn't get enough of the various works. That had been followed by an enormous lunch and a trip through the park. Brian still marveled at the boy's appetite. He studied every aspect of the boy, the paleness of his skin, the way the light from the bedside lamp made his hair glisten, the way his pouty pink mouth twitched while he dreamed. If someone had told him how that single night at the hospital would have changed his life, how much this boy would come to mean to him, Brian would have laughed them off. Yet here he was, content to spend the evening at home rather than holding court at Babylon.

When he moved away, it had nearly killed Brian. He lost everyone he loved all at once. Now that he was back, Brian would do everything in his power to show him how much he was loved.

Brian moved further into the bedroom, keeping his steps silent so as not to wake the boy sprawled out on his bed. Carefully he lowered himself onto the bed, scooting close to the small-frame boy. He reached out his hand to gently thread his fingers through those silken locks. Lashes fluttered in his sleep, a smile tugged at his lips. Brian could never get enough of that smile.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the loft door sliding open. Then came the sound of something heavy being dropped on the floor, followed by footsteps. A few moments later Justin's golden head appeared as he climbed the stairs into the bedroom.

"Hey," he smiled, pausing in the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

"Hey, how did your show go?" Brian asked quietly, not wanting to wake the bundle next to him.

"A roomful of rich, pretentious New York snobs fussing over me. Terribly boring," Justin sighed, feigning weariness. "And how did your day go, Daddy?" he nodded at the sleeping Gus.

Brian gazed at his son curled up beside him a moment before responding. "Perfect... or as close to perfect as it could be without you," obviously daddy duty had put Brian in a more sentimental mood than he was prone to.

Wordlessly Justin moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Leaning over the top of Gus's head, he pressed his lips to Brian's. With the two most important people in the world safe and warm beside him, Brian knew it truly couldn't be any better than this.


End file.
